indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Orcane
Orcane is a character owned by Dan Fornace and is an unlockable fighter. He appears in the game Rivals of Aether.http://www.rivalsofaether.com/ Trophy Quote Character Origin Orcane is a character of the water element in Rivals of Aether. Being a platform fighter, Rivals of Aether is similar to Indie Pogo, so some moves were directly imported from that game, such as his Forward Aerial, Down Aerial, Up Special, Down Special, Up Strong, and Forward Strong. Rivals of Aether is more aimed at the more competitive fighting game community than Indie Pogo. According to the Rivals of Aether website, “''When he first arrived in Water Town, the merchant capital of Aether, Orcane was considered a dangerous nuisance and a criminal. Orcane is a playful trickster, notorious for escaping even the most precarious of situations. However, while the Water Merchants denounce Orcane in public, they do not hesitate to call upon him when they need a situation dealt with quietly. Orcane is sly and can infiltrate even the most secure strongholds. He can transform into water and confuse enemies with a spray of bubbles, making him the perfect candidate for stealth assignments.”http://www.rivalsofaether.com/characters/orcane/ Summary Orcane is a tricky, defensive character that thrives off of baiting opponents and punishing them. His unique water abilities allow him to gain easy control of a stage, and lash out at players who take a step in the wrong direction. Moveset '''Melee' : Orcane spins sideways, up or down in a drilling motion, dealing 4 damage. Grounded Charge | Hydro Pump ''': Orcane shoots a high-pressure blast of water, dealing '''2 damage in rapid succession. When charged, the blast reaches farther. The blast can be aimed in any direction. When performing this move on a puddle, Orcane absorbs it and is able to deal 3 damage instead. Neutral Special | Downward Droplet ''': Orcane shoots a puddle projectile downwards. When a puddle is active, this attack detonates it, spawning a stream of bubble from the puddle. '''Side Special | Telesplash : Orcane teleports a short distance forward, dealing 7 damage when he reappears. Distance traveled is dependent on the time the button is held. Up Special | Droplet ''': Orcane shoots a ball of water in an arc out of his blowhole. The ball can douse enemies, making them "wet". If the ball touches the ground, it forms a puddle. The move can be aimed to the right or the left. Wet enemies will leave a puddle on the ground when landing. '''Puddleport : When using Up Aerial again, Orcane is able to teleport to its puddle, dealing 12 damage, or on a wet enemy, dealing only 6 damage. Down Special | Bubble Dive/Butt Bash ''': Orcane plunges downward and deals '''2 damage. Releasing the button causes Orcane to spit bubbles dealing 1 damage in rapid succession while moving in the aimed direction. Holding the button causes Orcane to dive into the ground and pop back up, leaving a puddle. When a puddle is already in place, he leaves a new puddle on his landing spot and pops out of the former with a bunch of bubbles dealing 1 damage in rapid succession. SUPER | Abyssal Runes ''': Orcane curls into a ball. Pressing the attack button will make Orcane spit bubbles and move in the direction of the stick. Orcane can also jump and Pogo foes. '''Rolling after absorbing a puddle deals 3 damage. Alternate Skins All of Orcane‘s skins are taken straight from Rivals of Aether. Blue Based on Orcane’s default appearance in Rivals of Aether (Base Skin) Aqua Taken straight from Rivals of Aether, this skin is based off Orcane’s aqua alt from the game. Black Taken straight from Rivals of Aether, this skin is based off Orcane’s black alt from the game. Red Taken straight from Rivals of Aether, this skin is based off Orcane’s red alt from the game. Green Taken straight from Rivals of Aether, also acting as his Early Access Promo costume in said game. Purple Taken straight from Rivals of Aether, this skin is based off Orcane’s purple alt from the game. Pink Vaguely resembles the color palette of Absa, another playable character in Rivals of Aether. Strategy Update History Patch 1.0.8.0 * Fixed a bug that allowed Viridian to transfer puddles to ceilings. Patch 1.0.13.0 * Hydro Pump startup time decreased. Patch 1.1.0.0 * New SUPER - Abyssal Runes **Orcane curls into a spinning ball, allowing him to bounce around and propel himself forward with bubbles. * New animation for when Orcane rolls over a puddle. Patch 1.1.1.0 * Bubble Dive bubbles no longer lets characters with Super Armor moves float away. [[Patch 2.0.0.0|'Patch 2.0.0.0']] * Side/Up/Down Melee ** Orcane's old Neutral Special has been moved to his melees. They should be easier to input this way. ** Can now be used multiple times in the air. ** Damage reduced from 6 to 4. * Grounded Charge | Hydro Pump ** Puddle-charged hitbox changed from a weak multi-hit to a strong, single hitting attack, similar to how it appears in Rivals of Aether. * Neutral Special | Downward Droplet ** Orcane shoots a puddle projectile downwards. When a puddle is active, this attack detonates it, spawning a stream of bubble from the puddle. * Side Special | Telesplash ** Orcane teleports a short distance forward, dealing 7 damage when he reappears. Distance traveled is dependent on the time the button is held. * Down Special | Bubble Dive/Butt Bash ** Now runs on an ammo meter that recharges slowly over time. Repeated use causes less bubble to fire. ** Bubbles recharges a set amount every time Orcane lands an attack. * SUPER | Abyssal Runes ** Can now be dodge cancelled. Patch 2.1.0.0 * Up Special | Puddleport ** Orcane can no longer damage opponents twice while teleporting. Gallery Box - Rivals of Aether.png|Orcane's character box, on the Kickstarter page Portrait ~ Lilac vs Orcane.png|Official Artwork by @JamesTheReggie orcane_joins.png|Unlocking Orcane orcane_trophy.png|Orcane's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo please_help_dan.png|Plush Orcane's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo CWOb2O4U4AARSSx.png|Orcane was originally a reimagined fighter from Super Smash Land orcane_pogo.png|Orcane Pogo Logo Trivia * Orcane was the 12th character added in the game.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017881499817963525 * Orcane is a Dog and Orca fusionhttps://rivals-of-aether.wikia.com/wiki/Orcane * During the Rivals Direct on April 1st, 2018, Trevor Lowe made an appearance to jokingly announce Orcane Pogo, pretending that Orcane was the "Absolute Greatest Indie".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rig0kT29CGQ * Orcane's death animation is an original creation, as the only way to die in Rivals of Aether is by touching a blast zone. However, it uses several sound effects present in Rivals of Aether, such as the blast sound. * Orcane's SUPER changed as of Patch 1.1.0.0. **ORIGINAL SUPER: Summons a stream of water Orcane can swim upwards from, while enemies are pushed downwards. The stream lasts 10 seconds. * Within Rivals of Aether, Orcane is an expy of Vaporeon, and is based on a previous game by Dan Fornace, Super Smash Landhttps://twitter.com/danfornace/status/676555725569548288?s=20 References Category:Fighters Category:Unlockable Fighters Category:Rivals of Aether